Richmond Fire-Rescue (British Columbia)
'Apparatus' Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1 - 6960 Gilbert Rd., Brighouse' Built 1962 :Engine 1 '''- 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/415/40F) (JN#27210) : '''Battalion 1 (1287) - 2004 Ford Excursion/ERS 'Fire Station 2 - 11011 Number 2 Road, Steveston' Built 2011 :Brush 2 (1077) - 2000 Ford F350XL SD / Hi-Line Welding (port./200) :Engine 2 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201674) :Parade (124) - 1935 Ford hose tender 'Fire Station 3 - 9100 Bridgeport Rd., Bridgeport' Built 1958 :Engine 3 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201873) :Engine 3 - 2015 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/415/40F) (JN#28681) (Not yet in service) :Tech Rescue 3 (675) - 1990 Chevrolet Step Van 'Fire Station 4 - 3911 Russ Baker Way, Burkeville' Built 2007 :Rescue 4 - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI (2000/500/30A/50B) (SN#671) (ex-Rescue 1, temp assignment while new hall 1 is built) :Quint 4 (1155) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' Rearmount) (SN#107140) (ex-Quint 1, temp assignment while new hall 1 is built) 'Fire Station 5 - 22451 Westminster Highway, Hamilton' Built 2006 :Engine 5 - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201675) 'Fire Station 6 - 9400 Number 4 Road, Shellmont' Built 2009 :Quint 6 (975) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1500/300/75' Rearmount) (SN#797101) :Hazmat 6 (1290) - 1999 GMC T7500 / ITB :Lighting 6 '(424) - 1984 GMC Value van 35 :'Parade (551) - 1930 Lafrance pumper 'Fire Station 7 - 5731 Number 6 Road, Crestwood' Built 1992 :Ladder 7 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF PUC (1250/350/40F/105' rear-mount) (JN#27211) :Quint 7 (976) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal (1500/300/30B/75' rear-mount) (SN#793101) (out of service) :Rescue 7 (1329) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Evolution MFD / SVI (SN#576) :Spare Engine '(613) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior (1500/300) (SN#SE 1061) 'Assignment Unknown : Engine 4 '''- 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Saulsbury (1750/415/25A/40B) (SN#201676) : '''Engine 8 (716) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior (1500/500) (SN#SE 1198 / E-7031-02) 'Retired Apparatus' :(854) - 1995 International 4700 / FD Shops / ITB (SN# IHT5LA8MXSH675755) (For sale currently) :(717) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1500/300/30) (SN#SE1197 / E-7031-01) (Sold to Strathmore Rural Fire Department) :(614) - 1990 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1500/300) (SN#SE 1060) :(555) - 1988 Spartan / Anderson tower (1500/300/100' Bronto) (SN#MS815008119) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Lambton) :(524) - 1987 Ford van command :(470) - 1984 GMC Step Van :(463) - 1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Pierreville pumper (1500/300) (SN#PFT-1279) :(271) - 1978 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#77020) :(229) - 1976 Thibault Custom PGM568T pumper (1250/300) (SN#T76-125) :(121) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-616) :(115) - 1977 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/350) (SN#PFT-753) :(189) - 1973 Thibault Custom quint (840/200/100') (SN#T72-183) :(112) - 1969 International / Hub pumper (1050/300) :1953 GMC / Lafrance pumper (500/?) (SN#B2027) 'Future Plans' *Station 1 will be replaced by a new fire hall in 2016. Construction was scheduled to start in 2014. The New facility will be located on the current station 1. * Station 3 will be replaced by a new combined fire hall / ambulance station in 2016. Construction was scheduled to start in 2014. The new facility will be located at the southwest corner of Cambie and No. 4 roads. 'External Links' *Richmond Fire Rescue *Richmond Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1286) *Richmond Facebook page *Richmond Fire Fighters Association Facebook page Station map Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating ITB apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus